Angel of darkness
by sofia313
Summary: "You don't like spending time with people, do you?" she stated. "I like spending time with you," Elijah replied. "You're the only person in this world I can call mine. I never want that to change." She smiled. "Me neither. Till death do us part."
1. Chapter 1

**One shot for now**

* * *

Seattle

It was a cold and rainy day, people were carrying umbrellas and wrapping their jackets or scarves tighter around them. The freezing wind would have made anyone shiver. Anyone who wasn't dead. It didn't bother Klaus one bit. He looked at his brother who was in a coffee shop reading a newspaper and having a cup of tea. He had to admit that Elijah's posture really was admirable; he was sitting up his back straight like a statue. So far he had dropped in few stores and a barber's shop before heading into the coffee shop for his afternoon tea.

If there would be the most boring person in the world competition, Klaus was pretty sure that Elijah had excellent chances of winning the title. But then again, he was the one who had decided to follow him. Elijah had been hiding something from him ever since they had been reunited when he had broken his curse. Now it was time to find out what that something was.

So far Elijah hadn't done anything interesting after leaving Mystic Falls. Klaus' guess was that his brother would check into some nice classy hotel, maybe take a bubble bath and watch some TV before going to sleep. Elijah was seriously even more boring than he had thought. After finishing his paper, Elijah placed it neatly onto the table, leaving the waitress a generous tip. Then he held the door open for an elderly woman before heading out.

Klaus rolled his eyes. What next, was he going to buy some scout girl cookies or rescuing orphans from a burning building? Elijah walked calmly to his car and unlocked the doors. Klaus tried to decide what to do. Maybe he has had enough thrills for a one day. Or maybe not. No, he would see this through. He started his own car and followed his brother. It seemed that he wasn't heading to the downtown.

After a moment Klaus realized that Elijah was driving out of city. Where was he heading then? It took over an hour ride before he figured it out. Some pitiful backwater near the coast. What was Elijah doing here? This was finally starting to get interesting. Klaus kept his distance when Elijah stopped his car on a small sand road. There was woods all around it. Elijah stepped out of his car biting his lower lip. If Klaus wouldn't have known better, he would have thought that his brother looked a little nervous. Interesting indeed.

Klaus parked his car out of sight and tailed Elijah who was walking towards a small wooden house on the end of the sand road. Why had he left his car so far away? To Klaus' surprise, Elijah didn't go to the door. Instead he stayed behind the trees watching the house. It was getting dark but Klaus noticed a small well-kept garden and some laundry hanging on the clothesline.

Then he noticed someone inside. It was a young woman who had long dark hair. Klaus also noticed very visible scars on her face. Oddly they didn't make her any less beautiful. Apparently she was listening to some music and singing along. Then she lifted a black cat into her arms and started to dance. She looked happy. Elijah was staring at her closely. He kept staring at her when she moved into the kitchen and started to wash the dishes. She hadn't closed any curtains so it wasn't difficult to look at her.

Klaus smiled. Was his respectful big brother a voyeur? After finishing her chores in the kitchen, the girl headed to the bedroom. Then Elijah finally walked to the door and opened it silently. Klaus looked at him curiously when he stepped inside. Obviously he had been invited in. The girl was sitting at her dressing table brushing her hair. Apparently she hadn't heard Elijah coming in. Klaus saw him moving slowly across the living room, towards the bedroom. He couldn't wait to see where this was going. Suddenly he heard the girl screaming, Elijah had just grabbed her from behind.

"It's me, it's me," Elijah said.

The girl turned to him and slapped his hand.

"You scared me half to death!"

Elijah chuckled.

"Forgive me, my love."

The girl smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"I forgive you. I'm just so happy that you're home."

Elijah caressed her cheek and kissed her.

"Me too. The only place where I want to be is here with my beautiful wife."

He glanced at the window and closed the curtains. Klaus tried to understand what he had just seen. And heard. It took a moment before those words sank in. This was very interesting.

* * *

"How was your trip?" Winnie asked.

"Same old, same old. You know how it is," Elijah replied, stroking his wife's hair. He loved to feel her warm body next to his. She was so beautiful. So perfect. He would have wanted to see all of her, but as always, she was wearing a t-shirt. Even after all this time, she didn't want him to see her upper body. She was convinced that her scars would repulse him. He leaned closer and kissed her neck.

"Actually I don't, Elijah, but we don't have to talk about your work. You deserve to rest when you're home."

"Thank you, my love. But you know I don't like to talk about my work because I don't want to bore you. Just numbers and calculations."

"Hmm. I wish you would have called, I would have made you some dinner…"

Elijah rolled her on her back and kissed her.

"I didn't mind skipping straight to my dessert."

She giggled.

"Yes, it seemed that you were very glad to see me."

He caressed her lips with his index finger.

"Always."

She smiled and snuggled up against him.

"Oh, I almost forgot, the Finchers invited us to dinner."

"Who are the Finchers?" Elijah asked.

Winnie looked at him and smiled innocently.

"Surely you remember, sweetie. Mr. Fincher didn't talk about anything except hunting and Mrs. Fincher tried to hit on you after her third glass of wine."

Unfortunately Elijah remembered that.

"You didn't do much to help," he stated.

Winnie laughed.

"I had a great time. Especially when she told you that she's not wearing any underwear."

Elijah rolled his eyes.

"Very amusing. I don't think that I want a rerun."

"I understand. I'll think of some excuse."

Winnie was quiet for a while.

"You don't like spending time with people, do you?"

"I like spending time with you," Elijah replied. "You're the only person in this world I can call mine. I never want that to change."

Winnie smiled.

"Me neither. Till death do us part."

Elijah didn't say anything. He had tried his best to dodge this subject, but he knew that he would eventually have to tell her the truth about him. She deserved to know everything. Eventually but not tonight. Elijah closed his eyes and held her tightly. He just wanted to keep her.

* * *

Winnie Smith considered herself a lucky woman. Three years ago she had prepared to spend her life alone and she had been fine with it. She has had her friends, her job and a small place to call her own. She loved that little house. Winnie had always been an outgoing and positive person, even if she was very self-conscious about her scars. She hadn't thought that she could ever let anyone too close to her. But then this man had appeared.

Winnie had seen something familiar about him. A person who was carrying some huge burden. He had been polite but also very reserved. Winnie had felt that she was drawn to him. There had been some mysterious force in his deep brown eyes. She could have never imagined that he would show any interest toward her. A man like him could have anyone he wanted. And yet, here she was, lying on the bed in his arms.

She couldn't have asked for a better husband. He was kind and thoughtful and she never had to be afraid of him. She couldn't imagine that Elijah could ever hurt anyone. Yet she wasn't a fool, she knew that he had secrets but so did she. Winnie thought that he had every right to keep his secrets; she wasn't going to pressure him. Elijah smiled when she caressed his cheek.

"Good morning," Winnie hummed and kissed him.

He opened his eyes and rolled her on her back.

"You know what would make this morning perfect?"

"I can imagine," she giggled.

Elijah looked at her like some kind of riddle he was trying to solve. It seemed like he would have tried to memorize every little detail about her face. He touched her chin and ran his thumb over her moist lips. Slowly he leaned towards her and tasted her lips. She touched his neck and kissed him back with the same passion. He was an amazing kisser.

She smiled at him and turned them around so she was on top of him. He was only wearing his boxers so she had an access to his muscular chest. She traced kisses down his neck. He groaned and grabbed her hair. It looked like he was really trying to control himself, like he would be afraid that he would break her. She had told him many times that she wasn't some delicate porcelain doll, he didn't have to hold back. He grabbed her hips and turned them around. He liked to be in control. She was about to help him to remove her panties when she felt his hands under her t-shirt.

"Elijah…" she mumbled. "Sweetie, no."

He continued kissing her neck.

"We've been married for almost a year," he said. "You can trust me."

Winnie bit her bottom lip.

"I do trust you but…I can't, I'm sorry."

Elijah raised his head and touched her cheek.

"You are beautiful, my love. Nothing is going to make me think otherwise."

Winnie didn't know what to say. She wanted to trust him, but she couldn't bear the thought of seeing the disgust in his eyes. She had carried her shame since she had been 15. Almost 9 years.

"Trust me," Elijah hummed reassuringly and kissed her before lifting her t-shirt.

Winnie wanted to stop him, but she didn't. She held still and let him remove her shirt, although she had never felt so exposed in her life. The feeling was terrifying; she couldn't even look at him. She flinched when he gently touched the big ugly scars on her stomach. The silence lasted forever; she was praying that he would say something. Finally he lifted her chin and kissed her.

"You are beautiful," he said gently. "So very beautiful."

Cautiously she looked at him, trying to see the disgust in his eyes. It wasn't there.

"Now," he continued smiling. "Where were we?"

"I didn't spoil your mood?" Winnie asked disbelievingly.

Elijah smiled.

"That's impossible. I want you my sweet Winnie. Every part of you."

She felt happier than ever before. This man was like an angel. Her very own angel. She couldn't believe how lucky she was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

 _I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure  
And I just cant wait till the day when you knock on my door  
Now everytime I go for the mailbox , gotta hold myself down  
Cos I just wait till you write me your coming around _

"I'm walking on sunshine , wooah, I'm walking on sunshine, woooah, I'm walking on sunshine, woooah and don't it feel good!"

Tara loved running. Just her, the road and her headphones. And she could sing along without disturbing anyone with her dreadful singing voice. This was a great song, although she hadn't even seen the sun today. Another cloudy Saturday. But at least it wasn't raining. Her new running shoes were perfect. A birthday gift from Winnie.

Tara often dropped by in her house when she was jogging. Winnie always offered her a cup of tea and a little snack. She reached the sand road that lead to Winnie's cottage and saw a car coming from there. She didn't recognize the car or the driver, but he seemed to be very handsome. Well, this was interesting; she couldn't wait to hear who Winnie's mysterious guest was.

Then she noticed Elijah's car and rolled her eyes. Great, Mr. Smiley was home. Tara didn't really have anything against him, as far as she knew he was good to Winnie, but he was always so serious. And she had a feeling that he wasn't too thrilled with her visits. Fortunately he traveled a lot. Winnie was her friend and she had every right to spend time with her. Too bad if Elijah had a problem with that.

Tara sighed, she needed to be nice. Winnie loved this guy and it seemed that he was crazy about her. Sometimes he was downright overprotective. Like Winnie wouldn't be able to take care of herself. She was one of the strongest women Tara had ever met. She deserved a man who respected her. Tara stretched her arms and legs before knocking on the door. It opened almost immediately and she saw Elijah's emotionless face. He seemed even tenser than usually, but Tara tried her best to place a smile on her face.

"Hi Elijah. Is Winnie home?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid this is a little bad time. We are in the middle of something," he replied.

"Right, I see," Tara mumbled trying to hide her annoyance. "Could I at least…"

"It's nice that you dropped by, Tara, but this really isn't a good time. I'm sure Winnie will call you later."

He closed the door before she managed to say anything. What a jerk. He sure as hell knew how to make her feel welcome. For a moment Tara considered giving him a piece of her mind but she didn't want to hurt Winnie. Honestly, what did she see in that guy? Sure he was good looking and apparently he had money, but still. He was way too gloomy for her liking.

Tara didn't want to admit it, but she also was a bit jealous. She had got used to being the most important person in Winnie's life before Elijah had suddenly showed up. Of course she wanted Winnie to be happy, but why it had to be with someone who was so…possessive. If it would be up to Elijah, Winnie would probably never spend time with anyone except him. Tara gritted her teeth and headed back to the road.

She put her headphones back on and concentrated on the music and running. She needed to blow off some steams after the meeting with Elijah. Jerk. She didn't notice the car that was coming from behind her before it passed her and stopped on the side of the road. It was the same car she had seen coming from Winnie's house. She stopped next to it when the driver rolled the window open. He really was gorgeous and he was smiling charmingly.

"Excuse me, miss," he said with a British accent. "I'm afraid I'm lost. Could you be so kind and help me?"

* * *

"Don't forget the milk," Winnie said when Elijah opened the front door.

"I won't," he replied smiling. "I'll be right back."

Winnie walked over to him and kissed him.

"You better."

He looked at her warmly before he turned around and headed to his car. Winnie closed the door and went to the kitchen. She was in the middle of making lunch and she enjoyed cooking for someone besides just herself for a change. Elijah had to travel a lot because of his work so she was often by herself. She was happy that he was home now. And she felt closer to him than ever before.

She had finally been able to let him see her completely naked. That had been a big step for her. He had truly been wonderful. Her very own angel. She smiled as she chopped some vegetables; she wanted to spoil her husband. Preparing him a home cooked meal was a good start. She hummed quietly and startled when she heard a knock from the door. Who could that be? She dried her hands before she headed to the door and opened it.

"Hello," a strange man greeted her with a British accent. He had a dirty blonde hair, dark blue eyes and a very charming smile. "I'm looking for Elijah."

Winnie was a little surprised; Elijah had never had any guests before. If she had understood correctly, he was kind of a loner.

"I'm sorry, he's not home right now, but you are welcome to come in and wait for him. He should be back soon."

The man looked amused.

"Thank you, ma'am. How kind of you to invite me into your home."

Winnie tried to smile, but there was something about this man that made her nervous.

"I'm sorry; I didn't catch your name."

"Klaus Mikaelson, at your service," he said and kissed her hand. That was a little strange gesture.

"Hi, I'm Winnie, Elijah's wife. Are you a colleague of his?"

The man smiled.

"No ma'am. I'm his brother."


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

"Cream or sugar?" Winnie asked as she placed a cup of coffee in front of her guest.

"No, thank you," he replied smiling. "And may I just say that these cupcakes are delicious."

"Thank you."

Winnie realized that she couldn't avoid sitting down for much longer, that would have been rude. This man was after all her brother-in-law. That sounded very strange. She had tried to gather her thoughts while making coffee, but she had no idea what to think. Finally she managed to take a seat opposite him, trying her best to look polite.

"I apologize for showing up like this, but I wanted to surprise my brother," he said cheerfully.

"Yes, I…Of course you are welcome here, it's nice to meet Elijah's family. He hasn't mentioned that he has a brother."

Klaus' lips curved into a smirk.

"Yes, that's our Elijah, always so mysterious. And he doesn't have just one brother, there were seven of us."

Winnie's eyes widened.

"Seven? He has six siblings?"

Klaus shook his head.

"No, not anymore, I'm afraid. He has me, our younger brother and our little sister. The rest of our siblings are sadly deceased."

"Oh… I'm very sorry for your loss," Winnie managed to say.

She tried to understand what she had just heard. Elijah had a family he had never mentioned. He had lost three of his siblings. Poor Elijah, that must have been terrible. But why hadn't he told her? She tried to think of something to say, but she was too confused to speak. Klaus on the other hand seemed perfectly relaxed.

"Good coffee," he said after taking a sip out of his cup. "So tell me, love, how long have you and my brother been married?"

"Almost a year," she replied

"Really? That's fascinating. And I must say that you have a lovely home. I especially like those cute embroideries. "Home is where the heart is". That's just…adorable."

For some reason he seemed very amused. Winnie couldn't help but startle when he suddenly leaned towards her.

"But I must ask, what is a sweet little thing such as you doing with a man like my brother?"

Winnie wasn't sure what to say, something about this man really made her uncomfortable. He looked at her for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"I was kidding!"

"Oh. That's…funny."

He smiled and softly touched her hand.

"Am I making you nervous, love?"

"No, no," Winnie assured quickly. "I'm just a little surprised. That's all."

"Hmm, I can believe that. Elijah sure likes to keep his little secrets, doesn't he?"

Winnie bit her bottom lip.

"I think everyone has the right to keep their own secrets."

Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"Really? So tell me, what secrets are you keeping then sweetheart?"

"If I would tell you, they wouldn't be secrets," she replied, trying her best to keep her tone light. There really was something about this man that made her nervous; she just couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Oh, that's very true," he chuckled. "I mean, if anyone would know my secrets, I would be forced to kill them." He paused and smiled. "That was a joke."

"Uh huh."

His cup seemed to be empty so Winnie tried to remember her manners. She should be a polite hostess to her husband's brother.

"More coffee?"

He shook his head.

"No, thank you, sweetheart."

He seemed to be very fond of pet names. She wasn't sure if she liked that, especially when they barely knew each other. Maybe it was just his way. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and bit her bottom lip. It took a moment before she noticed that he was staring at her. For some reason it seemed that he kept looking at her neck. That was a little strange, unless she wasn't imagining the whole thing.

"So, Klaus," she continued after clearing her throat. "May I ask what you do…?"

"Brother!" he interrupted her cheerily. "How nice to see you."

Winnie turned and saw Elijah standing in the doorway. She could tell that he was tense, although his face was blank.

"Now where have you hiding this lovely lady?" Klaus hummed smiling. "We just had a great chat."

"I would like to have a word with you, Niklaus," Elijah stated coldly. "Outside."

"Of course!" Klaus replied and stood up. Winnie followed his example; she wasn't sure what her husband's reaction meant. Klaus was smiling charmingly as he took her hand and touched it with his lips. "Thank you so much for the coffee, love. I truly enjoyed your company."

"That's…nice," Winnie managed to reply. "And you're welcome." She paused and looked at her husband who gave her a tense smile.

"I'll be right back."

She nodded; she could see that something was wrong. Maybe Elijah didn't get along with his brother and he hadn't told her about Klaus because of that. Clearly he wasn't happy to see Klaus. What about his other siblings then? Why hadn't he told her that he had a family? She had trusted him enough to tell him things she had never told to anyone and she had thought that he trusted her too.

Apparently he didn't. Sure there was something strange about his brother, but he could have still told her. He should have told her. Of course he was entitled to his secrets, but this… She couldn't deny that she was hurt. Apparently she and her husband weren't as close as she had thought.


End file.
